Winter Storm
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: Midnight Preditor fic - a witch gets sold into slavery and finds someone from her past, better than the summery, please R&R! I am re-writing this story so please go back and read it!
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! So for anyone that is new to this story, thanks for checking it out! For anyone that read my original version of this story, thank you for sticking with me. I am redoing everything that was originally up here so please re-read everything! I am really hoping that I will be able to update a lot quicker. Please read and leave me a review to let me know what you are thinking!

Disclaimer: Okay, I am pretty sure that we all know the drill, but everything in this story belongs to either me or AAR so please don't take the stuff you recognize without asking her or the stuff you don't without asking me!

Prologue

The night was as quite as you could expect on the outskirts of New York. There was no traffic on this back street so when headlights turned onto the street, Catalina was automatically on alert. She pulled a little farther back into the shadows and quickly scanned her hands over her legs to make sure that all of her knives were in place. When she was sure that everything was in place, she reached out with her mind to make sure that this was the women that she was waiting for. She pulled back quickly and allowed herself to relax slightly when she realized that this was not the right women. It really didn't matter, she had all night to wait and she had learned through many jobs that vampires were rarely on time.

When the car had turned off of the street Catalina allowed herself to stretch her senses out again. She had pushed her mind out almost two blocks when something bushed against her consciousness. She focused on the strong vampire aura that she felt almost two blocks south of her. She pulled a knife from her back and started walking in the direction of the vampire. She had made it one block when she realized that the vamp was no walking towards her. She pulled herself back into the shadows and waited. The girl walked past her hiding place and Catalina was moving in the next second. Before the vamp could react to the women behind her Catalina had plunged her knife into the creature's non-beating heart.

She pulled her knife out and let the women drop to the ground. She ran her knife on her pant leg and placed it back in its sheath. She then picked up the vamp and carried her back to her car. She drove to a small park and pulled the body out. She left the body in the back ground of the park, set the body on fire and walked away.


	2. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Okay, I am pretty sure that we all know the drill, but everything in this story belongs to either me or AAR so please don't take the stuff you recognize without asking her or the stuff you don't without asking me

Disclaimer: Okay, I am pretty sure that we all know the drill, but everything in this story belongs to either me or AAR so please don't take the stuff you recognize without asking her or the stuff you don't without asking me!

A/N: Okay so this is the re-written first chapter of my story. Hopefully you all like it and will leave me wonderful little reviews to read!

Chapter 1: The Assignment

I pulled into my driveway at close to 6:30 in the morning. The four hours in the car that it took me to get back to my apartment in DC had used most of the extra adrenalin in my system and I was ready to crash. I walked into my kitchen and instantly found the note on my counter. Damn, I really didn't want to do this now.

I walked over and picked up the note, left by someone from my past. Damnit, Neal, why did we have to start this today? Tomorrow would have been perfect, after I had gotten a few hours of sleep, but of course not. He wanted me to meet him for breakfast in a small café almost an hour away, at 8:00. I walked back to my room and stripped off the bloody clothing and grabbed a towel. I took as fast a shower as I could but the hot water on my soar muscles couldn't be rushed. I stepped out almost 20 minutes later, running later than I would have liked but Neil would just have to deal with that. Catalina looked at the clock again and cursed as she realized that she was going to be almost 15 minutes late at this point.

She grabbed a loose fitting shirt and a pair of jeans that could conceal the most of my knives. Once she made sure that all of her knives were once again in place, she grabbed a hair tie and threw her hair up into a sloppy pony tail. Catalina ran back down stairs looked once more at the note and made her way back out to her waiting car.

The drive at rush hour took longer than it should have. She pulled up to the little café at about 8:20. Neil's car was still in the parking lot so Catalina turned off the car and made her way into the building. She walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee and then looked over to where Neil was waiting for her. He was sitting in the back booth, smiling over at her. It really had been to long since she had seen him. Catalina looked around the café and took in the other people there. There were a few people seated, but for the most part people were in too much of a hurry to get to work to sit. She grabbed her coffee from the counter and picked up a muffin and walked over to sit down.

"Neil, it's good to see you. It has been way to long, but I have to say, I was a little surprised when I found your note on my counter this morning. You're lucky I got back when I did, otherwise I wouldn't have made it here until close to nine. So I am assuming the reason that you broke into my house wasn't really just a social call." I was happy to see that he did look slightly taken aback for about half a second before he was able to recover and answer me.

"Cat, you know that if it had been a social call I would have just stayed and waited for you to come home. But your right, it has been way to long." She cringed as Neil called her by her old childhood nickname. She hadn't been Cat in so long. Neil had ruined their bond almost five years ago, but that really didn't matter right now.

"So you have a job for me. What is it this time?" She bit the inside of her cheek as she heard the sharpness in her own town. The lack of sleep she had gotten in the past two days was making her far more irritable than she normally was. Neil reached down next to him and pulled out a picture.

Catalina silently cursed as she saw the building at the heart of the slave trade looking back up at her from the table top. She looked back at Neil and then off to the front of the little one room café. This picture reminded her to much of the past that she desperately wanted to put behind her. Any part of her old life had been destroyed such a long time ago and she had tried for so long to move past it. Two Hundred Years was a long time to live in the past. Eventually Neil pulled my out of my thoughts.

"Do you want the job, Cat?" I was pulled back to current time and had to think back to what it was Neil had been explaining to me. Half a million for the death of some leech named Gabriel.

"Well, I have to say I am not crazy about having to sell myself into the trade to get this done, which is most likely the only way that this will work. I am going to have to find some way to get myself classified as free blood after this is done. However, if he is involved in the trade then I have to keep this promise to myself. I have to kill him. When are we leaving?"

"Cat, you need sleep. Go home and get some rest. I will pick you up at 4:30 this afternoon." He threw some money on the table and walked out of the little store. I added a few dollars to the pile and followed him out to my car.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Okay, I am pretty sure that we all know the drill, but everything in this story belongs to either me or AAR so please don't take the stuff you recognize without asking her or the stuff you don't without asking me!

Chapter 2: Memories

Catalina pulled into her driveway almost an hour later and dragged her way upstairs to her apartment. She walked up to her room and started to pack a duffle for the next few days. She walked over to a small chest that she kept in the back corner of her room. She grabbed the key off the side table and knelt down in front of the chest. She hadn't opened this chest in a long time. It held all of the pieces of her old life that she tried to put behind her, but for this job she wanted extra security. She needed something to make sure that she could force free blood status at the end of this job if she needed it. She pulled open the chest and the memories came fast enough that she couldn't control it.

_Her life was in ruins. Her brother had just been killed on a hunt. Her control was supposed to be unbreakable and the coldness with which she had been living the last week was proof that she was one of the most formidable vampire hunters in the world. However, the stress of the last week was nothing combined with the knowledge that she had just gotten. Kyle's father had sold him into Midnight. Kyle was my best friend, hell he was more than that. I was in love with him and now it was more than likely that I was never going to see him again. _

'_Catalina, you have to take this dagger. If something happens to me, you have to be able to get out and keep yourself alive." Catalina, only 18 at the time, was scared and her aunt's words didn't make things any easier. Juliet was the only thing that she had left. Her parents had been taken prisoner almost a month ago. Juliet was talking like she was going to disappear on Catalina and she couldn't take that. There was just too much that had all happened in her short life. She knew that unless she managed to get out of this situation, her families name was going to die with her. _

_Jeshickah had found her. There had been nothing else that Catalina could have done. She had covered her tracks as well as she could in the now terror that was her life. She was now waiting in one of the dark cells in Midnight. She heard the door at the end of the hall open and pulled herself up on to her feet. The sound of footsteps echoed on the hard stone floor as the person made their way closer to her cell. When they mystery vamp stopped in front of her cell and the light fell on his face Catalina felt her heart stop beating. It was Kyle; Jeshickah had turned him. _

She shook the memories off and reached down to pick up the small dagger at the bottom of the chest. This dagger was the only weapon that she would need. The power in this small and simple tool had saved her life as a young girl more than once. While the Vida blades had power forged into them, part of their blade was still just normal silver. Winter blades were pure power. There was no silver in them just the controlled, instinctual power that radiated from any witch in the Winter bloodline.

After she had finished packing her bag she allowed herself to collapse onto her bed. The memories that had surfaced today had been almost too overwhelming. She was no longer the picture of control. That had shattered when she had been beaten close to death. She couldn't just shut everything out any more. She still had her strength and stubbornness but she could no longer be a cold hearted hunter. But even with the strength that came form being a hunter could not keep her from collapsing in front of whoever her new master would be at Midnight if she didn't get some sleep before Neil picked her up.


End file.
